The invention relates to applicators for correction fluids.
Correction fluids are used for correcting handwritten, typewritten or photocopied markings on paper. Generally, correction fluids are applied to a paper surface in liquid form. After application, the fluids harden to a film which can effectively cover erroneous markings on the surface and can receive a corrected marking. Correction fluids typically contain a resin that provides the flexible film, and an opacifying pigment, usually titanium dioxide, dispersed in a liquid. The liquid may be water or an organic solvent.
Correction fluids are often supplied in a small container with an applicator brush attached to the cap through a stem. A user unscrews the cap from the container and withdraws the brush loaded with correction fluid. The user then contacts the erroneous marking with the brush, and correction fluid is transferred to the substrate to cover the marking.